


Not all Treasure is Silver and Gold

by ashtraythief



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crimes & Criminals, M/M, Treasure Hunting, modern Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is a <s>treasure hunter</s> geo-casher. JDM is <s>a pirate</s> an international entrepreneur in the import/export business. When they meet on a deserted island, they decide to look for the treasure together and they find more than they expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not all Treasure is Silver and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://delanach.livejournal.com/profile)[**delanach**](http://delanach.livejournal.com/)’s prompt _hidden deep_  on [](http://salt-burn-porn.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://salt-burn-porn.livejournal.com/)**salt_burn_porn**. This is not historically accurate, I have no knowledge of hidden messages and the design of treasure charts.
> 
> Title inspired by the wise words of Captain Jack Sparrow.

 

Damn. Jensen had been so sure that it would be there. He’d done the calculations three times to be sure, had even used his connection to Felicia to get satellite pics of the island. But nothing.

Frustrated, he stumbled out of the little cave that obviously did not have a small hidden passage in the back. The sun had passed its zenith a while ago and when he checked his watch, he saw it was already past three. No sense in figuring out the actual location now, the guy who’d brought him out here on his boat didn’t want to stay any later on the island than five o’clock. So Jensen would have to head back to the beach, go back to the mainland, brood over the old charts and letters the whole night with a bottle of whisky, and then come back tomorrow.

Oh well. This wasn’t his first setback and so far, he’d always gotten what he wanted. He made his way back through the dense jungle, ducking branches and vines. The hike would take him almost two hours, so he’d have to hurry. For the trip to the cave he’d needed more than five, but that was because he first needed to find the right cave and since it was the fucking wrong one, it wasn’t a surprise it had taken that long.

He emptied his water bottle a while later and his stomach was growling angrily. Unfortunately, he didn’t have any food in his satchel save a few energy bars. Jensen tended to forget to eat on his little explorations, when the excitement of the hunt took over and he could think about nothing else than whatever it was he was looking for.

He made good time and reached the shore with ten minutes to spare, but instead of the small motorboat that had brought him out here, there was a big motor yacht there.

“What the…” Jensen stopped when he felt something small and hard press against the back of his head. Shit.

His line of business could be dangerous at times, and this wasn’t the first time he was being threatened with a gun, but it still sucked. He should really start bringing one himself.

“Well, well,” a female voice drawled behind him. “What does a pretty thing like you do on a deserted island all by your lonesome?”

“Really?” Jensen asked, because really? “Isn’t it enough of a cliché that there are fucking pirates sailing around here?” People with guns on a tiny deserted island were usually doing things of the illegal variety, so he was pretty sure she was a modern day Anne Bonny. “Besides,” he went on, “who says I’m alone?”

The woman behind him snorted. “That little boat that tore outta here faster than the blink of an eye when we approached can only hold a few people, and since there’s only one pair of tracks going into the forest… You’re on your own baby. So let’s move,” she said and tapped the gun against his head. “I think the boss will be highly interested in you… and what you’re doing here. Shame really.”

Jensen once again cursed his parents for passing on the DNA to give him a face that apparently screamed ‘fuck me’ to every bad guy out there and started walking.

There were two guys in dark shirts, cargo pants and boots milling around on shore, setting up a fire, chairs, a big cooler and crates with enough weapons to outfit the entire New York mob.

Jensen whistled. “So that’s what pirate R’n’R looks like. I always wondered.”

He got another whack on the head. “Behave,” the woman behind him almost purred. “Or I’ll have to make you.”

Jensen couldn’t help but laugh. “Honey, you’re not gonna have a lot of fun with me. Not my type, you know.”

“Interesting,” she said. “But don’t worry, I am very creative.”

The gun against his head glid lower, unto his neck and down between his shoulderblades until it reached the waistband of his shorts.

“Kinky,” Jensen shot back with more courage than he felt. This was not good, so not good.

“Alaina!” A deep voice suddenly boomed over the shore. “What the fuck is going on?”

Jensen carefully turned his head into the direction of the voice. It clearly belonged to the guy walking along the shore, coming their way. He had the build to go with that deep, rumbling voice; tall, broad shoulders and a chest Jensen would love to bury his face in. The tight shirt, the black cargo pants and the combat boots he was wearing weren’t helping either. Which was the wrong line of thought in his current predicament, but sometimes when Jensen caught the bug, he not only forgot to eat, but also to take care of his other basic needs.

He looked up in the guys face, trying to figure out his mood and how deep and stinking the shit was, he was in exactly. It didn’t really help, because the guy was hot in that gruff, dangerous grizzly kind of way. Dark, hard eyes under heavy brows and a cutting jawline still visible under his salt and pepper beard. Jensen swallowed and focused on matters at hand. Like trying not to get killed by a bunch of pirates he’d seen smuggling weapons.

When Grizzly was standing in front of Jensen, he smiled. It transformed his whole face, teeth glinting in contrast to his suntanned skin, crow’s feet framing his eyes, and suddenly he looked like a big cuddly bear. A grizzly bear, but still a bear. Jensen knew it was irrational, but he had hope. After all, this wasn't the worst situation he’d ever been in, there had been that one time in that Indian temple.

“Where’d you find him?” Grizzly asked Alaina.

“Coming out of the jungle, boss. No idea what he was doing in there though.”

“Hmm,” Grizzly hummed noncommittally. “Tell me then, mysterious island visitor, what are you doing here? And more importantly, what will you do to stop me from killing you?”

Ah shit. Grizzly’s tone and the way his eyes were traveling up and down Jensen’s body left no doubt about what he meant, and even though Grizzly was making Jensen’s mouth water, he had no intention of turning into a whore, only to be killed when the guy was done with him.

“Well, there’s something I could offer you, but it’s not what you’re thinking,” Jensen said, giving the pirate a grin. It never hurt to be friendly after all.

Grizzly grinned and waggled his eyebrows. “And what am I thinking, sweetheart?”

Jensen had to laugh, he couldn’t help it. Whatever kind of pirate this man was, he had a sense of humor, and not of the malicious kind. Maybe there really was some hope for him still.

“The same thing your woman here has been thinking,” he said, because it never hurt to sow the seeds of discord. By the look Grizzly shot Alaina it worked.

“But I have something else to offer,” Jensen continued. “How much would my life cost in gold?”

“Gold?” Grizzly asked, raising his eyebrows in amused surprise.

“Well, isn’t that what all pirates are after?” Jensen asked.

Grizzly looked at him with pretend indignation. “Pirate? Boy, I am Jeffrey Dean Morgan, international entrepreneur and business man of the import/export variety.”

Behind him, Alaina snorted. Morgan shot her a dark look. “Alaina, why don’t you go check on Evans, see if everything is set up for later.”

She huffed, but the pressure of the gun disappeared from Jensen’s back and then he heard her boots shuffling through the sand. He looked over his shoulder and got a glimpse of long red hair, and a strong, yet curvy body dressed all in black, before Morgan cleared his throat and Jensen looked back to him.

“Can we get back to the important stuff if you’re done ogling my lieutenant?”

“Jealous?” Jensen smirked. “Don’t worry though, I just wanted to make sure she put the gun away. It got kinda unnerving after a while there.”

Morgan just smiled and Jensen found himself smiling back. That man was way too charismatic for Jensen to keep a clear head.

“But yes,” Jensen said, trying to focus. “Although, you gotta admit, Captain Morgan, if the shoe fits… And would you really turn down a chest of gold?”

Morgan really laughed this time, deep and rumbling and Jensen would roll around in it, if he still wasn’t more than slightly terrified.

“I like you, boy. And of course I wouldn’t, but where the hell are you going to get it from, hmm?”

“Ever heard of the Santa Maria del Lindova?”

Morgan grinned condescendingly. “Of course. Everybody around here knows that story. Spanish Galleon laden with gold, which sank after a failed mutiny by the first mate. Only about a handful of the crew survived, but they never knew where the wreck sank exactly. People have been looking for it for ages and no one has found it.”

Jensen nodded. “I have.”

Morgan just looked skeptic. “So what, you’re a treasure hunter?”

“Geo-casher,” Jensen corrected him. Treasure hunter sounded so amateurish and greedy. “And well, not the actual ship,” he had to admit. “But I found an old letter by one of the survivors who claimed a second life boat escaped, and with it the first mate and a chest of gold from the captain’s cabin.”

“And I’m supposed to believe that?”

“No. I didn’t either at first.” Jensen shrugged. “But then I stumbled upon the first mate’s name a couple of decades later. It popped up in the Fort Augustus registry, and I thought that couldn’t be a coincidence. Turned out it was his son. Somehow, that son of a bitch made it off the island, but he had to leave part of the treasure behind. The son meant to come get it, but never did. He left instructions for his children, who never figured out what they had, but I did.”

“Boy, that sounds like one stinking pile of bullshit.”

Jensen shrugged his shoulders. “It’s true though. Why else would I be here all alone, if not to look for a treasure?”

He could see that Morgan was still skeptic, but there was also something else in his eyes, something that Jensen recognized all too well, because he saw it every morning when he looked in the mirror. Some called it the fever, some called it the bug, but the name didn’t really matter. What mattered was that Morgan was hooked.

“How about I show you the map and my calculations? I mean, if it’s bullshit you can still kill me, right?”

“That’s true,” Morgan said thoughtfully. “So let’s see it.”

They sat down on two lounge chairs and Jensen did his best to ignore the giant crates with the weaponry. Alaina had disappeared onto the giant yacht, and the other guys were nowhere to be seen as well.

Morgan was sufficiently impressed with the old documents Jensen had gathered (of course he had only brought high res copies after checking the pages for any hidden ink, he wasn’t an amateur) and when Jensen explained all the steps he had taken, Morgan could follow.

Then they came to the description of the island. This was where Jensen had no idea how he’d gone wrong.

Morgan laughed. “So, you’re not as smart as you think.”

“What, you know something I don’t?” Jensen snapped.

Morgan’s eyes were glinting with mirth and his teeth flashed white and dangerous in his dark beard. “I think I just might. You took the distance information at face value, but see how he dated the letter? _Second week in October_? That’s code for only taking every other direction.”

That could actually be true. It would explain at least how Jensen hadn’t found anything. “I’ve never seen anything like it though, how did you know?”

Morgan laughed. “It was a trick they used during the prohibition quite frequently. It’s an era that’s always fascinated me.”

“I see,” Jensen said. “Well, we can put your theory to the test right now if you want.”

Morgan shook his head. “Oh no. Right now, you are going to disappear into my ship and you’re not coming out until I tell you too.” He shot a meaningful look at the crates and Jensen swallowed. Yeah, he had no desire to witness an international weapons deal, so he hurriedly got up.

“Show me to my quarters then, Captain.”

Morgan bowed. “As you wish, Mylady.”

“No,” Jensen shook his head. “No way.”

“You haven’t told me your name yet, so it’s either that, or boy,” Morgan said with a smirk.

Since Jensen didn’t like either… “It’s Jensen. Jensen Ackles.”

“Call me Jeff,” Morgan said. “It’s going to be easier to scream.” With a wink he turned around and started for the ship. Jensen forced himself to snap his mouth shut and tried valiantly not to ogle Jeff’s ass as the pirate walked over the beach. He failed epically.

The yacht was as luxurious from the inside as it looked from the outside, and Jeff led him down to something that could only be described as a lounge. It had plush sofas and low coffee tables. A blond guy was slouching around on one of the sofas, computer in his lap.

“Jensen, meet Chris Evans. Evans, you’re gonna babysit our Indiana Jones here until our friends have left, got it?”

“Sure thing, boss,” Evans said and saluted. He was wearing the same get up as the rest of Morgan’s crew, boots, black cargo pants and a dark shirt, but there was a laughing pirate skull printed on his.

Jeff shot Jensen a hard look. “Behave. Evans might look nice, but he’s gonna shoot you where it hurts if you try anything.”

Jensen nodded and tried to look harmless. He had no desire to be shot anywhere. He turned around and looked at Evans, who was watching him curiously.

“So,” Jensen said and gestured at his shirt. “I guess there’s a reason they don’t let you out.”

Evans just laughed. “Nah man. I just don’t like all the alpha male, gun-waving posturing. I’m rather down here with my baby.” He patted his laptop lovingly. “Wanna watch TV? I’m going through a Gilmore Girls phase right now, and man it’s awesome.”

Jensen didn’t know how much later it was, when Jeff, Alaina and two other men came down. At some point, Evans had broken out the beer, and since Jensen still hadn’t eaten, he’d been tipsy after two bottles and drunk after five. Then Evans had gotten out some kind of sweet liqueur and Jensen’s memory was a bit hazy after that. Right now, they were crying over the sob stories of the Voice’s season four blind auditions and lamenting the absence of CeeLo and his parrot. Because that was some piratey badassery right there.

“Are you drunk?” Alaina asked, and the look she shot Jensen was one part amused and two parts calculating.

“Ha!” he exclaimed and carefully got up from the couch. The room was spinning a bit, but then they were on a boat, so that was completely normal, right? “You can ogle me all you want lady, but the Captain’s got dibs.”

Alaina made a sour face and the two men behind her chuckled. “Oscar. Columbus. If you want to keep your balls, I suggest you fuck off right the fuck now.”

The two guys snickered, but left for the back of the ship. Jeff shot Alaina a hard look, a dark glint in his eyes. It made Jensen’s blood run hot.

“He’s right though, and you’d better not forget,” Morgan said and his voice was hard as steel.

Alaina raised her hands placatingly. “No harm intended. Just let me know when you’re done with him.” She winked at Jensen and left the room.

Jensen pointed after her and glared at Jeff. “If you share me with her, I’ll never suck your dick.”

“Aaaand that’s my cue,” Evans said and got up from the couch, swaying only slightly. “Night boss. Jensen, it was a true pleasure.”

When Evans had left, Jeff raised an eyebrow. “Blowjob, huh?”

Jensen squinted at him. He knew there was a reason why he shouldn’t blow Jeff, something about him being a bad, bad man, but right now Jensen couldn’t bring himself to care. He still needed to make a point about the sharing though. “Not sure yet. I feel like you’re mocking me, and I don’t blow people who mock me.”

Jeff’s expression turned instantly serious, but the corners off his mouth were still twitching. “Oh, I’m not mocking you, sweetheart. Actually, the thought of your pretty mouth on my dick makes me wanna to do a whole lot of other things to you.”

Jensen leaned back against the couch and propped one leg up. “And what’s that?”

Jeff was watching him with burning eyes and Jensen felt his dick harden in response, heart beating faster and right now, he had no idea why he hadn’t wanted this to begin with.

“Well, first off,” Jeff said, and slowly walked closer, “I’m gonna take off your clothes and see if you’re pretty all over.”

Jensen smiled. “You bet your hot ass I am. What then?”

“Then I’m gonna get my hands on all the prettiness, gonna touch you everywhere and find out exactly what makes you scream. Cause I really wanna hear you moan my name.”

Jeff came even closer, bending down and putting his hands next to Jensen on the couch, trapping him there. They were almost nose to nose now and Jensen could see all the different shades of gray in Jeff’s dark beard. He heroically refrained from rubbing his face against it, instead he licked his lips and went for a seductive smile.

“I practiced.”

Jeff stared entranced at his mouth. “What?”

“I. Practiced,” Jensen repeated slower. “Jeffrey Dean Morgan. Captain Morgan. Jeff.”  
His voice got rougher and lower with each word. In the end he was moaning and Jeff’s head dropped forward and his beard softly rubbed against Jensen’s cheek.

“Jesus Christ, boy.”

“Nu-huh. Gotta learn to say my name too.”

Jeff chuckled against Jensen’s neck and his hot breath made goosebumps run down Jensen’s spine.

“We’ll see. How about for now, we take this to an actual bed?”

“What, you don’t sleep in a hammock?” Jensen asked and let Jeff pull him up.

Jeff snorted. “I’m the captain, boy, I do have a bed.”

“And I have a name,” Jensen pouted, but when Jeff dragged him through a narrow corridor, opened a door, pushed him through and then slammed him against it, he forgot why he was supposed to be offended in the first place.

Jeff leaned in to nuzzle his neck and Jensen was in heaven. All of almost two hundred pound of pirate was pressing against him and Jeff’s rough beard was scratching along the sensitive skin of his neck. His head was spinning, arousal and alcohol mixing together and he brought his hands up to steady himself. They landed on Jeff’s broad shoulders and Jensen hummed when he felt the strong muscles bunch under his hands.

Jeff trailed little kisses down his throat and his hands gripped Jensen’s ass.

“You’re gonna go on your knees for me then? Show me what a good boy you are?”

Jensen snapped his head back and it connected painfully with the door behind him.

“Ow. Shit, Fuck.”

Through his alcohol addled brain, he realized Jeff was laughing and had also just basically told Jensen to suck him off. And while Jensen appreciated a man who could articulate what he wanted, maybe even be a bit bossy, this was veering way too much into the helpless-maiden-caught-by-the-pirate category.

He might be drunk, but he could still think. A bit. And Jeff leaning in again to bite his neck, scratchy beard and all, was nothing that was going to change his mind.

Hands gripped him tight and then Jensen was spun around and he landed on a soft bed. Jeff took his shirt off, revealing a beautiful strong chest with just the right amount of chest hair. Jensen was a big fan of chest hair, maybe because he had so little. Or maybe because he really wanted a giant teddy bear plowing him through the sheets, but this was not the place to analyze the origins of his sexual desires. No, this was the place to stare at Jeff’s perfect chest. Jeff’s perfect chest with the perfect amount of chest hair, thinner at the edges, thicker in the middle and then running down in a broad trail all the way to the waist of his pants.

“Like what you see?” the pirate asked.

“Hmmm, yeah. C’mere grizzly, wanna touch.” It was a bit difficult to talk, his tongue getting heavy and even as Jeff was coming closer, Jensen felt his eyelids drooping.

“Did you just call me grizzly?” Jeff asked and Jensen thought he sounded amused, but in the good way.

“Yeah. Grizzly, cause of the beard and the hair. And so big and strong and burly and cuddly. Like a giant badass teddybear. Like a pirate teddy…” Jensen giggled and then yawned. “C’mon teddy, cuddle me.”

Jeff said something, meaningless words rumbling soothingly through the room and a hand carded through his hair. Jensen snuggled deeper into the sheets and pressed up against the hand. He had a soft bed, his teddy to snuggle with, all was well.

Jensen woke up because an elephant parade was marching through his head. He wasn’t sure why he had a hangover, but he still went with the appropriate protocol. First he opened one eye enough to assess the light situation and when he realized it was bearable, he opened both of them. Looking around was hard, because his head hurt with every movement, but he saw that he was lying in a giant bed in a room that was tastefully decorated. The bed he was lying in was empty and he was still wearing boxers and a shirt.

So far so good.

He sat up and had to fight the urge to throw up when everything bobbed up and down. It was then that he realized he was on a ship and he remembered the day before.

With a groan Jensen let himself fall back on the bed. Shit. He’d mad a complete ass out of himself. And considering sleeping with a pirate, what the hell was he thinking. Oh wait, Jensen knew exactly what he’d been thinking, what the alcohol had allowed him to think.

Jensen couldn’t help it, he’d always had a thing for the bad boy. In high school, his first crush had been on a member of the local biker gang. His college boyfriends were a tattoo artist covered in ink from head to toe, a private investigator who had no problem bending the rules to get his guy, and then there was an actual small time drug dealer. What could he say, Jensen liked the danger.

He hadn’t been in a long term relationship since, his lifestyle and his habit of never staying for long in one place didn’t really make it easy, but he did indulge in the occasional hook up every once in a while. A guy had needs after all. And since he hung out with questionable company and in seedy bars, well let’s just say none of his conquests would have been meeting-the-parents material. And he’d always had a thing for older guys, so really, Jeff Morgan was a walking wet dream. The rough exterior was just the icing on the cake.

The door opened and Jeff came in wearing boot and pants, an open shirt over his naked and perfect chest, and a steaming cup of coffee in his hand. Jensen wanted to purr and say _thanks teddy_. Which yeah, not gonna happen.

Instead, he gingerly sat up and made grabby hands for the coffee. For a moment Jeff held it out of reach, eyeing him sternly.

“You know, the way you left me hanging last night, I should throw you overboard.” He handed Jensen the mug nevertheless and Jensen drank, even though it was still hot as fuck. Instant caffeine intake was just more important than possible tongue burning.

“Last night,” Jensen finally said when he was done, “was too much booze and too little food. I’m sure it won’t happen again.”

Jeff just cocked his head. “We’ll see. You can borrow a shirt if you want, but I don’t wanna spend the whole day here, so how about you come up on deck, have some breakfast and then we can find that mythical treasure. After last night, I hope for your sake it’s real.”

Jeff walked out and Jensen let himself fall back into the pillows. Well fuck.

When Jensen reached the top deck, Alaina was sunning on a lounge chair in shorts and a rolled up tanktop. She turned her head towards him and smirked.

“Morning sunshine. I like how you’re handling things. Piss off the boss enough and he might let me have you.”

Jensen shook his head. “I’m flattered, really, but not gonna happen.”

He could feel her eyes following him when he climbed down the ladder on the yacht’s stern, walking over the light sand to where the crew had set up a table in the shadow of some palm trees. When Jensen saw Jeff lounging casually at the table, shirt still open and hair slightly tousled from the wind, he thought he really wanted to do the opposite from pissing the pirate off.

Jensen ate in silence, and he was glad his hangover got better with every bite he took. At the end, he almost felt human again. He couldn’t help peaking surreptitiously at Jeff though.

“So you do see something you like.”

Jeff’s smug voice ripped him out of his trance and he realized that for the past minute he’d stared at the pirates arms and hands, just watching how the strong corded muscles moved under his tanned skin, how the brown leather bands encased broad wrists and how his thick silver rings glinted in the sun.

Narrowing his eyes was a kneejerk reaction, but it just made Jeff laugh. “You look like a flustered little kitty.”

Jensen was still grumbling when they started the trek. Jeff had a quick and quiet conversation with Alaina and then with the short guy called Columbus before he turned to Jensen.

“Alright, let’s move. We ain’t got all day.”

And just like that the buzz was back. It was always the same when Jensen started one of his expeditions, the anticipation running through his body, making him feel like he was pulled tight like a bowstring, ready to shoot. The fact that one of the hottest and probably most dangerous guys he ever met was walking right alongside him, it made it all the more intense.

With Jeff’s new calculations ,they first headed farther inland and more to the north, so they approached the little mountain ridge in the middle of the island from the other side. The vegetation was dense, but Jeff had brought a machete and Jensen appreciated how Jeff hacked away branches and giant leaves. The slope they walked up leading up to side of the mountain wasn’t as steep and they followed it up the mountainside. The directions led them up about halfway to the top when they were stopped by a waterfall cutting through the scarp. Above them were only rocks, so there was no way to proceed.

“Damn,” Jeff said. “I was so sure, I was right.”

Jensen was still eyeing the waterfall. About an arm length away from them, it fell ten feet wide down the stones covering the side of the mountain. The water fell down in a heavy white mist, but there was something about it, about how the water sprayed forwards a few feet below them, how it sounded louder than it should. He picked up a stone from the ground and threw it against the waterfall. Instead of connecting with rock and tumbling down in the spray, it just disappeared.

Jensen grinned. “You were. C’mon grizzly, it’s time to get wet.”

“You’re fucking kidding me, right?” Jeff asked, crossing his arms over his chest. “You can’t see anything behind the water.”

“Gimme your hand.” Jensen gripped Jeff’s outstretched hand and leaned over as far as he could, feeling the wall behind the water. He was instantly soaked and the stones were slippery, but he could feel it curving inwards and then the tips of his fingers reached into nothing. It could just be that the wall was sloping in, but Jensen was sure there was a cave behind the fall. It was the gut instinct that had gotten him out alive of more tight spots than he could remember. He leaned back and adjusted the satchel.

“It’s just a little jump,” he told Jeff, who shook his head. “You’re fucking crazy. You have no idea what’s behind that water. If there’s a wall, you’ll fall down and break your neck.”

Yeah, Jensen knew that. But what was life without taking a little risk every now and then? He’d gambled with his life often enough and like a cat, he always landed on his feet. So he shot Jeff a smirk, walked a few steps back and took a running start. He heard Jeff shout something behind him, but then he was flying through the air, water spray suddenly turning into a solid wall, hitting him hard in the face and pelting down on him, pushing him down and then for a terrifying split second Jesen didn’t know what was going to happen, but then he was sailing through the air and he instantly curled himself into a ball before he hit the ground hard.

He managed to shield his head and only scratched his hands and arms a bit. He shook himself and got to his feet, looking around. The cave was dark and narrow, leading deeper into the mountain. Something lying on the ground caught his eye, sticking out from the rocky, earthy ground. Jensen bent down and retrieved a little piece of metal. It was old and corroded and could have been broken off from a belt or a shoe buckle. It didn’t matter, what mattered was that roughly two hundred and fifty years ago a person had taken the same jump Jensen just head. Yahtzee.

He gripped the wall of the cave tight and waved out to Jeff. Then he stepped back and wrestled his waterproof flashlight out of his satchel. Jeff came through the water only moments later and he stumbled, but didn’t fall. Jensen was impressed.

Jeff shook himself like a wet dog and without saying anything, Jensen held up the little metal piece. Jeff took it with one of his big hands and turned it over.

“Well,” he said. “Looks like we’re on the right track.” Then he looked Jensen up and down, eyes turning almost black in the dim light and he stepped forward, crowding Jensen against the wall.

Jensen’s breathing sped up when Jeff’s body pressed against him. It was cool in the cave, and while it was still refreshing to the outside heat, Jensen reveled in the warmth Jeff was giving off despite the wetness.

“Let’s go find us some treasure then,” Jeff said, chest rumbling with his words. Jensen blamed his shudder on the wetness, because otherwise it was getting ridiculous how much Jeff affected him.

He pushed Jeff away with more force than necessary, needing to get his equilibrium back. It didn’t help that soaking wet Jeff still looked just as hot as before.

“Let’s,” he said brusquely and turned on the flashlight, walking to the back of the cave.

“This is nice,” Jeff said conversationally as they were making their way to the narrow passage that got tighter and lower with each step. “Walking through a wet, tiny tunnel deep into a mountain, that’s fun. And the view is nice too.”

Jensen snorted when he realized what Jeff meant. They had to duck down now, so Jeff probably had a very good view of his pushed out ass.

“You should focus on the ground, it’s kind of slippery,” he shot back.

“Slippery,” Jeff said and Jensen could hear the smirk in his voice. He rolled his eyes, but before Jeff could say anything else, the corridor twisted and Jensen was still walking when suddenly there was no ground below him. The air left his lungs in a shout when he fell.

His ass and back hit the ground and then he was sliding down wet rocks, bumping head and feet, flashlight flying from his grip. Above him he heard Jeff shout over the rushing in his ears. Then the slope was levelling out a bit, he slowed down and after a last bump he hit the ground hard, rolling forwards. Just when he got his breath back, a heavy weight hit him in the back, pushing him into the ground.

Jeff groaned above him. “Jesus fuck boy, I’m too old for this shit.”

“Ca- can’t breath,” Jensen managed to croak out and with a guffaw Jeff rolled off of him.

They slowly got to their feet and took inventory. They had a couple of scratches and bruises but nothing major. The flashlight had broken during the fall and the only source of light was the weak glow that came down the tunnel and through a crack in the wall at the top of the cave. They carefully rooted around, and while Jeff was grumbling, Jensen patted the ground methodically. He still had that feeling in this gut, telling him to keep looking.

When his hand found something of a different hardness than stone, he closed his eyes for a moment and told his heart to stay in his chest. He knew how old rotting wood felt, had touched it a hundred times, but the rush was always the same.

He carefully dug his fingers into the earth covering the cave ground, mapping out the size of what he’d found. Two feet long, maybe half a feet wide, and the top was slightly rounded. He listened carefully when he pried the top open, but Jeff was still rummaging around at the other end of the cave.

It wasn’t quiet in the cave, a howling wind was rushing through the tunnel, the muted thunder of the waterfall was resonating through the small space and everywhere was the trickling sound of water dropping down the cave walls. Jensen could see the water standing a few inches high at the lower side of the cave where it couldn’t drain away fast enough, but thankfully the chest was buried in higher ground.

He focused on the noise around him, keeping an ear on Jeff and he carefully tried to lift the lid. At first nothing happened, but then the old wood cracked and splintered. Jensen froze, but Jeff was still a few feet away, grumbling about water and freaking pirate caves, and wasn’t _that_ ironic.

Jensen’s heart was beating like crazy when he pried a splintered piece out of the lid. Water had made the wood rot and the chest that seemed to be of a simple quality, revealed its treasure.

The muted glinting made him heady, the familiar rush of triumph taking his breath away for a second, because that right there, was slick covered gold. He opened the lid further and scanned the contents of a wild array of old gold coins. Giant, heavy pieces, interspersed by the occasional silver piece, and then something red caught his eye.

“You’re awfully quiet over there, boy,” Jeff said and walked over to him.

“I found it,” Jensen said reverently even as he let the golfball sized ruby disappear in a secret pant pocket.

Jeff crouched down next to him, warm breath fanning over Jensen’s clammy skin.

“Well, I’ll be damned.”

“Yeah,” Jensen said and then he twisted around, gripped Jeff’s wet hair and kissed him. Adrenaline was still rushing through his body, making his blood boil and he needed an outlet for all the pent up excitement.

Jeff’s almost soft beard was tingling against his lips, his strong hands gripping Jensen’s hips. It was exactly what he needed.

He twisted them and straddled Jeff’s lap and the pirate fell back to the ground with a huff. Jensen followed, chased his mouth and bit at his lips. Jeff moaned and pulled him down, slotting their hips together and Jensen felt Jeff’s hard-on rub against his own straining dick. It was an automated reaction for him, the high of a successful hunt affecting him physically and this wasn’t the first time he’d sought out another person after a victory, but it was the first time he’d done it right next to the treasure with the threat of death still hanging over his head.

It was almost too much, Jensen was getting dizzy, dipping his fingers desperately into Jeff’s shoulders, trying to ground himself. One of Jeff’s hands came up to his face, cradling his jaw and Jensen leaned into it, still tangling his tongue with Jeff’s.

The pirate gave as good as he got, kissing Jensen breathless, with sure and strong movements. Jensen ground down and reached for the chest again before he completely lost his mind. Just when his hand touched the coins, a large hand wrapped around his wrist.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing boy?” Jeff asked, harshly.

Jensen turned around, making sure to move his whole body and gave Jeff a sultry smile. “You can’t blame a guy for trying.”

Jeff grinned lying in the mud, hair still damp and sticking up in all directions, the light hitting his face in a way that made it look all dark and shadowy, only his teeth flashing white. He looked more like a true pirate than ever.

“No, I can’t,” he said, “but this is all mine.” He never took his eyes off Jensen, still keeping his wrist in an iron grip.

Jensen was so close to giving in, just telling him yes, but the chest was still lying right next to him, and it was his prize, his reward, and he would be damned if he’d just let it slip through his fingers. So Jensen pulled back and got off of Jeff.

“Not if I have anything to say about that. How about we figure out how to get out of here though?” He shot Jeff a wary glance before looking away, because he was still lying there on the ground, larger than life, his impressive erection tenting his pants. And Jensen was still buzzing with adrenaline, he needed to put some distance between them.

“Fucking tease,” Jeff mumbled but he stood up.

They explored the tiny cave, but there was no exit apart from the one they had come in through. All in all there were about 150 square feet of muddy ground partly standing in water. The walls were wet and high and the tunnel they had fallen down through was about eight feet above them.

Jeff ended up giving Jensen a boost, but the wall’s surface was so slick and smooth, Jensen couldn’t find any purchase. He did have a rope with him, but nothing to tie it around. They were well and truly stuck.

Thankfully Jeff had brought his satellite cell and Jensen climbed once again on his shoulders, trying to get reception in their stony prison.

“Fuck, boy, you’re heavy,” Jeff panted while Jensen balanced on his shoulders, steadying himself against the wall.

“Stop complaining, I just made you rich. And there’s no reception here, let’s try the other side.”

Jeff stepped back and Jensen almost fell on his face. “Hey!”

Jeff just raised his eyebrows. “Watch your tone, I’m the one lifting your heavy ass.,”

“My ass is great,” Jensen informed him and walked to the other side of the wall.

He could almost hear Jeff roll his eyes when he held his hands out to give him a leg-up. “I could judge that better if I’d actually seen it.”

Jensen put a foot in Jeff’s hands, steadied himself on his shoulders and then carefully climbed the pirate like a tree.

“First things first,” he said, because at this point there was no doubt in his mind he’d fuck Jeff later. He was still so hopped up on the high of success, it had been a long ass time since he’d been with someone and Jeff was his darkest fantasy come true.

He finally got one bar of reception and managed to call Jeff’s crew. Unfortunately, the wet season had started early and there was a storm raging outside, and it was already late in the day, so they wouldn’t be able to get them out before the next morning. Jensen gave them directions as good as he could and ordered them to bring a really long and sturdy rope.

Back on the ground he looked at Jeff. “Looks like we’ll be stuck here for the rest of the night.”

Jeff nodded and looked around disdainfully. “Let’s take inventory.”

They had two bottles of water, but Jensen tested the water running down the walls in small rivulets and it was drinkable. There were a couple of power bars in Jensen’s satchel and they had the sandwiches Evans had made them this morning. They definitely wouldn’t have to go hungry and in the back of the wall there was a cleft where some of the water was draining off through and they could use as a toilet, so all was well. The only problem would be the cold.

It wasn’t that they’d freeze to death. Even though it was always warm in the Caribbean, it was cool and wet in the cave and the air coming in through the tunnel had cooled down, probably due to the storm outside. Now, they wouldn’t die, but it would get very uncomfortable and Jensen would probably catch a nasty cold.

Jeff had dug the chest completely out of the ground and was examining the contents. He shot Jensen a warning glance when he knelt down next to him and Jensen looked at him innocently.

“Just one coin, as a reminder?” he asked and made his eyes big and pleading. Jeff looked frozen for a moment and then he chuckled.

“Jesus boy, you’re lethal.”

Jensen just smiled more and Jeff shook his head. “Take your pick.”

Jensen went through the coins carefully before he settled onto a beautiful doubloon from 1658. It was a very rare year for some reason, his weird go-to history guy Misha had once explained to him.

“Don’t I get a thank you kiss?” Jeff asked, and Jensen didn’t know who was more surprised when he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Jeff’s cheek.

For an awkward moment they stared at each other, then they looked away. Jeff carefully transferred the coins into his backpack and then they settled into the driest corner of the cave.

Sitting still, Jensen felt the coldness settle into his bones, the dampness drenching his clothes and when Jeff pulled out a flask and offered it to him, Jensen accepted it thankfully. The alcohol burned straight down his throat and a pleasant warmth immediately started spreading out in his stomach.

He looked at Jeff with a smirk. “Rum? Really?”

Jeff shrugged his shoulders. “When in Rome…”

“Admit it, you’d love to be a real pirate with the sword and the parrot and the boots,” Jensen teased.  
“Well, I’d look good in the get up.”

For a moment Jensen visualized Jeff in knee high boots, the billowy white shirt open across the chest and the long coat and yeah, he totally would. Instead of commenting he took another drink.

They continued to sit in the growing darkness and Jensen wasn’t quite sure how it happened, but suddenly the flask was empty and he was telling Jeff about that one time in New Mexico and his run in with another group of geo-cashers.

By the end Jeff was doubling over in laughter. “Seriously? You threw it at him?”

“Well, I’m not a big fan of snakes, and it seemed like a good thing to do. I mean, you should have seen the guy’s face!”

Jeff shook his head, smile on his face for a while, before he nudged Jensen's shoulder with his own. “Okay, let’s see if we can get that little chest to burn. It’s getting fucking dark in here, not to mention I’m still wet.”

So they hacked the chest up and piled it on a patch of mostly dry earth. Jensen sacrificed the rumpled paperback he was carrying around in his satchel to get the fire started. It was smokey and tiny and it would probably die very soon, but for a moment it gave a bit of warmth and threw some light in the small space.

The flames danced over Jeff’s face, accentuating his strong features in light and shadow. The alcohol was pleasantly sloshing through Jensen’s mind and he couldn’t look away. Jeff was staring at him just as entranced and when another shiver hit his body, his damp shirt still clinging uncomfortably to his back, he decided to throw caution to the wind and just go for it. It had been what he’d wanted from the beginning, and here in the small cave on this deserted island, nothing seemed important enough to stop himself from indulging.

He slowly pulled his shirt over his head. Jeff’s eyes tracked his every move, but he didn’t say anything, not then and not when Jensen straddled his lap and gripped the hem of the pirate’s shirt. Jeff just raised his arms to let him pull the shirt off.

Jensen put his hands on Jeff’s chest, running his fingers through the soft, damp hair.

“Glad you finally changed your mind,” Jeff said, voice quiet and soft.

Jensen just continued to stroke his chest, before he leaned down and rubbed his cheek against Jeff’s beard.

Jeff chuckled and rubbed Jensen's back. “Like a little kitty looking for cuddles.”

Jensen dug his nails in and bit Jeff’s lip. “Careful there, teddy, I can scratch and bite too.”

Jeff tilted his head back and grinned at Jensen. “I have no doubt about that.”

They kissed again, deep and hard, and Jensen had no idea where the slow tempo was coming from, but Jeff’s hand traveled up and down his back slowly, fingers wrapping around his ass one after another before he gripped him tight.

Jensen’s own fingers were dragging through Jeff’s chest hair, a slow back and forth like a cat extending and retracting its claws. Jeff’s skin was warm under his fingers and Jensen leaned in closer. Jeff raised one hand again to angle Jensen’s head, to kiss him deeper. Jensen shivered once more, the good kind this time, and shifted closer.  
Once again their hardening dicks were touching, and Jensen waited for the groan he knew Jeff would let out. It rumbled its way out of the depth of Jeff’s ribcage and this time Jensen did roll around in it. Pressing in closer, rubbing himself all over Jeff and he knew the sound he was making was dangerously close to a purr.

“Fuck, boy, you’re making me crazy.” Jeff’s voice was whiskey rough and it went straight to Jensen’s dick.

“What did I tell you about my name?” he asked and scratched Jeff’s nipples.

Jeff arched up and reached down to open Jensen’s shorts. “I wanna hear you scream mine first,” he said and pushed his hands into the back of Jensen’s pants.

Jensen lifted himself up to give him better access and then he felt Jeff dig a thick finger into his crack.

“This isn’t gonna work,” he said slightly breathless.

Jeff’s answer was lifting him off and putting him on his hands and knees. “But this will,” he said and then he pulled Jensen's pants and boxers down to his knees, spread his cheeks and licked over his crack.

“Jesus fucking Christ!” Jensen just let himself sink down onto his elbows, unable to hold himself up. Jeff’s beard was scratching his sensitive skin and his tongue was hot and insistently licking him open, setting each nerve ending on fire.

“You can call me Captain,” Jeff murmured into his skin and then pressed his tongue against Jensen’s hole until the muscle gave way and he could push inside.

Jensen let out a long moan and didn’t really stop, couldn’t keep his mouth shut, while Jeff was methodically licking him open, every stroke of his tongue deeper and harder, until Jensen was a loose and begging mess. He forgot about the wetness and the cold, didn’t care about the slightly muddy ground below him, how the dirt collected under his fingernails and how his knees hurt from the rough earth. The only thing that mattered was Jeff’s mouth on him, beard rubbing over his skin with every move.

He was kneeling in a dirty cave, trapped on a deserted island with an honest to god pirate and he was getting the rimming of his life. When Jeff added two fingers to the mix, pushing in roughly on nothing but spit, Jensen feared he would explode. His dick was hanging hard and heavy between his legs, screaming protests of neglect at him, but Jensen couldn’t move his arms.

Just when he thought he couldn’t take it anymore, when he was ready to beg the pirate to get on with it, Jeff pulled back. Jensen turned his head and saw him pushing down his pants, revealing a beautiful, large dick, hard and leaking and shit, that would fucking hurt tomorrow, but right now he didn’t give a damn.

“Satchel,” he managed to press out. “Condoms.”

In the dying fire’s light he could see Jeff’s dark eyes widen. “Seriously?” he asked, but he reached for Jensen's bag anyway. “Don’t tell me you used to be a boyscout.”

“Always be prepared,” Jensen said and raised his hand in the universal sign.

Jeff choked, mumbled something about fucking hot in uniform, and then he fished Jensen’s wallet out of his satchel and found the condom in it. He rolled it on quickly and then lined his dick up, not wasting anymore time with foreplay, and Jensen pushed his ass back to speed things up. He wanted to get fucked like yesterday.

Jeff didn’t disappoint. Jensen didn't have a real comparison of course, but if he’d had to guess how a real pirate would fuck, he’d have imagined it would be something like this.

Jeff pushed in mercilessly, splitting Jensen open all the way. He didn’t give him a reprieve, just pulled out again and then started fucking Jensen hard and deep, steady strokes that shook Jensen's whole body.

There was a burn, spit and a pre-lubed condom just weren’t that great and it had been a while so Jensen was tight, but Jeff just fucked him through it and it wasn’t long before it all didn’t matter anymore and Jensen was riding an endorphin fueled high.

Behind him, Jeff’s breathing was harsh and labored, scruffy grunts every time he pushed in particularly hard and Jensen was loving every second of it.

Jeff gripped his hips in a tight grip, would probably leave bruises on Jensen's light skin, but he didn’t give a fuck. Not when Jeff was fucking him into the ground and letting out a steady stream of praise in his rough voice.

“Such a pretty boy, god look at you. Prettiest ass I have ever seen and so goddamn fucking tight!”

“And then that’s all you got?” Jensen goaded him. He was greedy, wanted more, wanted everything, feel it everywhere.

Jeff growled and it sounded more animal than man, making Jensen’s dick leak and his heart stutter. He let his head loll to the side and caught sight of Jeff’s bag. Somehow in their rolling around it had toppled over and some of the coins had rolled out, glinting weakly in the soft light of the glimmering coals.

Instantly his euphoria was back. He’d done it, he’d found the treasure, gotten his pirate. He had won, triumph was his and when he clenched his ass and Jeff let out a broken moan he knew victory was his.

“C’mon Captain,” he breathed out. “Gimme everything you got.”

Jeff pushed him forward, down onto the ground and fucked into Jensen with his whole weight behind it. Every stroke pushed Jensen down deeper, drove Jeff’s cock farther into his body, making Jensen feel places he’d never knew could feel and then Jeff changed the angle and sparks were flying behind his eyes.

“Yes, fuck yes!”

Jeff zeroed in on that spot and Jensen couldn’t keep his eyes focused. He blindly reached out, managed to slap his hand on a coin and then Jeff’s hand covered his, interlacing their fingers and pinning him down.

“Never gonna give up, do you?” Jeff was panting harshly and Jensen had to work just as hard to make his mouth form the words.

“Never. It’s mine. Just as much as it’s yours.”

Jeff bent forwards, pressing his mouth against Jensen's ears. “You’re mine now. So I guess what’s mine is yours.”

Then Jeff bit down, buried his teeth in Jensen’s neck and the pain tingled down Jensen’s spine and on the next hard thrust, Jensen’s world exploded. The feeling of Jeff’s teeth, his cock filling him up so good, his warmth and his weight pinning him down, soft chest hair brushing over Jensen’s back and the metal warming under his hand, it all just blended together to one single moment of mind blowing pleasure.

Distantly, he heard Jeff curse behind him and shout out a word that sounded like his name, felt his hips stutter and his whole body tensing before it relaxed and sank down on Jensen.

He didn’t move for a moment, didn’t care about the hard ground below him and the cold air was a relief on his overheated skin. Their breathing slowly evened out and Jeff was careful to keep his weight off of Jensen.

When he pulled out, Jensen didn’t only feel the loss of the warmth.

They couldn’t really clean up, but they got dressed again and when Jeff sat down against the wall and eyed Jensen warily, he sat down beside him and put his head on the pirate’s shoulder. It felt just as comfortable as he’d thought it would, and Jensen patted his hidden pants pocket, making sure the ruby was still safely hidden in there, and finally relaxed.

“Sleep, Jensen,” Jeff said. “Tomorrow, we’ll take our treasure and get out of here.”

Jensen wasn’t sure if Jeff was aware how he’d phrased that sentence, but he took it as a good sign and buried his nose in Jeff’s chest and closed his eyes. Oh yeah, just as awesome as he’d imagined.

 


End file.
